4TA TEMPORADA Whispers in the Dark
by Lizz de Lioncourt
Summary: AFTER 3x16. Una esperanza surgirá en medio de esta guerra que se ha desatado contra los demonios. ¿Existirá algún medio por el cual los Winchester puedan tener esperanzas de vencer? Nuevos aliados aparecen, como tambien poderosos enemigos. R


**_Hola a ti. Si, a ti. Quien se ha tomado una parte de su tiempo para leer lo que con tanto esmero he creado en honor a esta estupenda serie._**

_**Espero hacerlo bien, y sobra decir que espero no decepcionaros con los capítulos que poco a poco subiré, si Dios me lo permite claro.**_

_**Me temo que no puedo adelantar mucho, pero lo que puedo revelar es que planeo continuar con esta historia, es decir, escribir todo lo que ocurrirá luego del final de la tercera temporada. Por ende, puede que continúe con una quinta.**_

_**Aps, cada capítulo será como si fuese un episodio, claro.**_

_**Es importante recordarles que no tengo ningún afán de lucro escribiendo esto, solo lo hago porque escribir es algo que realmente me gusta mucho, y creo tener un poquito de talento. **_

_**Mmm en el comienzo de cada episodio pondré el nombre e interprete de alguna canción, que ha sido importante en el proceso de cada capitulo. La música, en mi caso por lo menos, es una gran fuente de inspiración; si deciden escucharla, mejor para ustedes porque creo que la conectarán de inmediato con lo que lean **_

_**ESTA HISTORIA NO CONTIENE NADA QUE SEA WINCEST**__**.**_

_**Solo me falta agradecerles por pasarse. Como es normal, traten de dejar REVIEWS, ya que estos alientan a escribir más rápido. Sobretodo si les ha gustado la historia, para uno es sumamente grato saber qué os ha parecido. Por supuesto, acepto críticas constructivas, así que no duden en decir o preguntar lo que os parezca n.n**_

_Song: Set me free, de Casting Crowns_

* * *

**4x01 SAVIORS**

― ¡No Dean! ¡despierta!...¡despierta! – sollozaba Sam incansablemente mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte de su hermano entre sus brazos. Simplemente no era posible que estuviera muerto, no podía serlo.

Nada de lo que había ocurrido tenía el menor sentido. Cómo fue que Lilith no logró matarlo, o siquiera herirlo. Sam sabía que no había utilizado sus poderes, pero de no ser así, entonces qué fue lo que le salvó la vida.

Su subconsciente se mortificaba preguntándose esto incansablemente, a pesar de que en el fondo lo único que le quedaba era un inmenso vacío que le dificultaba respirar. Porque el cuerpo de Dean perdía velozmente su calor, sin mencionar lo pálido que se ponía a cada minuto.

― ¡Maldita sea Dean! ¡despierta! – seguía gritando en medio de esa habitación una y otra vez. De haberse detenido por un momento hubiese caído en la cuenta de que estaba siendo observado en silencio.

― Si no me ayudas, no podré sacarlo de allí Sam – soltó una voz claramente femenina; no por ser débil, tímida o reprimida, sino mas bien por lo suave pero cargada de una determinación que nunca antes había oído, ni mucho menos que le manifestase tanta autoridad y al mismo tiempo una afección inexplicable.

Por un segundo creyó que aquella voz había salido de Ruby, pero su cuerpo seguía estático a pocos centímetros del de su hermano. En todo caso, qué le importaba a él si era ella o alguien más; aquella persona ¿realmente había dicho que podía traer a Dean de vuelta? De seguro y su mente le estaba jugando sucio, dado a que eso era lo único en lo que se aferraba a creer con tanta desesperación: que él podía volver.

― No volveré a repetirlo Sam, es ahora o será muy tarde.

― No puedo...Dean no me lo perdonaría – musitó temeroso de mirar a quien estaba allí y comprobar que, o se había vuelto loco ya que esa voz era solo su imaginación, o quedaban más demonios cerca – no puedo vender mi alma para traer la suya, o si no esto jamás acabará.

No hubo respuesta, sino solo un silencio sobrecogedor que no logró comprender y que incrementó la idea de haberse trastornado.

― No quiero tu alma – respondió la muchacha, compasiva de su dolor – pero si quieres salvar a tu hermano, necesito hacer uso de ella y de tus poderes también – especificó.

El haberle brindado nuevas esperanzas, consoló enormemente al cazador, tanto así que le inspiró coraje para mirarla de frente, agradeciéndole con la mirada. Sin embargo cuando este volteó hacia ella, no logró ver con claridad el rostro de con quien hablaba. Al parecer sus ojos todavía estaban demasiado hinchados y llorosos. No obstante y para su gran sorpresa, sí logro vislumbrar que aquella persona no se hallaba solas con él.

― No lo entiendo, cómo es...

― Ahora o nunca Sam, tú lo decides – interrumpió la joven esta vez con algo de severidad, pero sin siquiera alzar la voz.

Sam sólo se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa agridulce grabada en el rostro.

Qué importaba si querían su alma o no, si ésta ya estaba casi destruida. _No tengo nada que perder_ pensó con amargura, porque para él realmente así era. Todos en el camino habían caído por él. Sus padres, Jessica, y finalmente su único pilar, compañero; muchas veces padre, hermano y protector. Dean.

― Cierra los ojos – pidió la voz – y no te muevas. Sólo necesito que te mantengas despierto lo que más puedas. No necesitas hacer nada más ¿entendido? – le advirtió. No era una amenaza, ya que no había maldad en sus palabras, Sam podía sentirlo.

Pero sí. No era normal que una desconocida ni siquiera le infundara desconfianza o temor, sino todo lo contrario. Solo por eso, asintió nuevamente a pesar del mar de preguntas que quería hacerle.

― Luego entenderás – fue lo último que pronunció ella adivinando sus pensamientos.

Cerró los ojos e intentó calmar un poco el ritmo de su respiración, al mismo tiempo que se concentraba en la imagen de su hermano.

Al principio nada ocurrió, o al menos eso era lo que él creía ya que, en cuestión de segundos, todo a su alrededor se sumió bajo un silencio absoluto. Tanto así que ni siquiera lograba escuchar los cansados latidos de su corazón, y mucho menos el compás de su respiración al mismo tiempo que, de sopetón, sintió cómo una parte de ese gran vacío que le roía, se había llenado de calidez, provocándole un paz absoluta y una somnolencia incontrolable. Pero no cedió, por más que su cuerpo lo anhelaba, no dio su brazo a torcer.

― Me alegra comprobar que lamentablemente mis teorías son ciertas – resonó por todas partes la voz del desconocido. Sonaba acongojado de algo que él no llegó a comprender puesto que en ese preciso instante, logró oír la única voz que necesitaba escuchar; gritando su nombre como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

-- -- -- -- --oo-- -- -- -- --oo-- -- -- -- --

― ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! – era una de las pocas cosas que lograba articular lo suficientemente fuerte aunque sin la esperanza de ser realmente escuchado.

Durante toda su vida jamás hubo momento en que temió morir, porque sabía que lo que hacían era peligroso. No. Dean Winchester no le temía a la muerte; había aprendido a enfrentarla durante toda su existencia, pero también a sobrellevarla gracias a quienes quedaban de su familia. Pero sí le aterraba el lugar que su destino le deparase una vez que la muerte lo llamase. Era sabedor de la clase de cosas en las que se había metido, sin importar cuales fuesen sus motivos, sabía y siempre supo que estaba maldito.

Incluso meditando un poco las cosas, de todos modos todo había comenzado a salir mal desde mucho antes que su padre vendiese su alma por él, y ahora comprendía sus razones mejor que nadie. De haber optado por dejar morir a Sam no lo habría soportado. Ese era un dolor que estaba lejos en lo inconcebible, comparado con estar atrapado en el infierno.

¿Qué más le quedaba ahora si sacrificar su vida había sido para salvar la de su hermano? Él estaba seguro de que el arrepentimiento por el pacto hecho jamás llegaría, pero de lo que sí se arrepentía era de todo lo que no llegó a decir, sin mencionar algunos de los tantos pecados que cometió, aunque sabía que Sam lo entendería algún día. Las cosas debían ser así.

Luego de un par de segundos, de repente comenzó a sentir un frío desgarrador extendiéndose por todo su interior hasta cortarle el aliento, al mismo tiempo que sus ataduras se tensaban rabiosas, como si temieran que él lograse safarse de algún modo. Por otra lado, sus ojos ya irritados y oscurecidos debido al azufre que impregnaba el ambiente, giraban desesperados intentando en vano encontrar alguna ínfima posibilidad de escapar al caos que se aproximaba a él.

_Sigue soñando Dean_, pensó angustiado el muchacho. Incluso de no tener los brazos y piernas firmemente atados, era absurdo creer que podría escapar a esa pesadilla; era imposible huir de esa telaraña infinita de dolor, desolación y desesperanza a la que él mismo se había condenado. Y lo peor era que ahora escuchaba con claridad las ensordecedoras carcajadas llenas de malicia por todas partes, incluso ya podía ver los miles de demonios aproximándosele desde el horizonte a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Era su fin. Lo sabía, y aún así anhelaba haber podido mirar una vez más al rostro de su hermano y decirle que todo estaría bien.

― ¡Sam! – gritó por última vez antes de ser hundido bajo la tormenta que se le venía encima.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza justo cuando ya lo creía todo perdido, y sin embargo, por mucho que esperó a ser arrollado, nada ocurrió, o al menos eso creyó.

Sin poder evitarlo, permitió a el alivio colarse por su mente. Inexplicablemente éste de inmediato procedió a abrirse paso por todo su ser, o lo que quedase de el.

Le asustaba a abrir los ojos y dejar escapar esa maravillosa sensación, pero necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido; por qué las risas se habían tornado en un griterío atronador, que claramente iban dirigidos a alguien que no era él.

Para cuando finalmente se armó de valor suficiente y abrió los ojos, comprendió que seguía atado, aún estaba en el infierno, pero alguien había detenido a los demonios.

Aquel sujeto se encontraba a escasos metros por delante, dándole la espalda a él. Sus vestimentas apenas y eran visibles, pero distinguió con claridad que utilizaba una gorra negra con visera y guantes de cuero del mismo color. La forma en que su cuerpo se hallaba era tal y como si fuese un escudo humano; mantenía las piernas juntas y los pies ligeramente entrelazados, pero los brazos los tenía firmemente extendidos. Insólitamente era éste quien impedía de algún modo el avance de espíritus malignos, provocándole al muchacho una absoluta perplejidad.

Dean no sabía de nadie que tuviera semejante poder; una persona que se veía, era increíblemente diestro en la materia. Pero algo no encajaba, porque si continuaba en el infierno, era absurdo que un demonio o quienquiera que fuese aquel individuo, quisiera ayudarle. De qué podría servir si ya estaba muerto, sin mencionar que no había forma de salir de allí.

― Deberías escapar mientras puedes – logró murmurar con esa jocosidad tan propia de él. Incluso en los peores momentos seguía siendo el mismo de siempre – hazlo... – pero no alcanzó a terminar la oración porque su salvador en ese preciso instante se volteó hacia él, taladrándole con la mirada.

No obstante, no fue eso lo que acalló al muchacho sino que, en primer lugar era una mujer; y segundo, era la criatura más magnífica que jamás había visto. No habían palabras que la describieran lo suficiente, porque a pesar de la dureza que había en su rostro y principalmente en su mirada, la candidez que irradiaba era inmensurable.

― No te atrevas a hacer una estupidez o si no yo misma te haré pagar por ello Dean Winchester – aquel tono autoritario y amenazante le recordó perfectamente al modo en que su propio padre le reprendía cuando cometía algún error.

― ¿Quién rayos eres tú? – preguntó medio aturdido, además de atónito.

― ¿Realmente quieres saberlo o prefieres salir de aquí? – soltó la muchacha al mismo tiempo que una leve sonrisa torcida asomaba por su rostro. Al parecer el comentario realmente le causaba cierta gracia – tu lo decides Dean. Aunque si sabes lo que te conviene, deberías optar por la opción dos – la sonrisa se había evaporado tan pronto como llegó, siendo reemplazada por una ligera mueca de dolor.

― No tienes por qué hacer esto por mí – soltó por primera vez en mucho tiempo con la tristeza impregnada en la voz – fue mi decisión y esto es lo que merezco.

― Vaya que sí son tercos ustedes los Winchester...es por eso que debo sacarte de aquí, ¿cómo no lo entiendes? – exclamó ella, exasperada – no mereces estar aquí. Si quieres saber algún día el porqué, tendrás que venir conmigo ahora mismo.

― Ya entiendo – comentó Dean con pesimismo – eres Lilith ¿verdad? O alguna de sus perritas supongo. Bueno, lo que seas o no, si desean llevarme a algo peor que esto, prefiero quedarme, pero gracias por la oferta. Oh, por cierto, seguir utilizando un cuerpo como ese no te servirá de nada, ¿acaso olvidan que puedo ver lo que realmente son? – farfulló. Ella sonrió con displicencia, porque él mismo lo había dicho; podía ver la realidad, cosa que él inmediatamente razonó, sólo por eso cerró la boca.

― ¡Bravo Dean! además de terco eres idiota – se mofó la muchacha, aunque sus ojos revelaban lo furiosa que estaba – está bien. Si no hay otro modo de que cooperes, tendré que hacerte daño, y aunque los hombres como tú me dan náuseas, no pretendía hacerlo. Lo siento, pero veo que no me dejes otra alternativa. Solo espero que Sam no se altere.

Antes de poder preguntar algo más, la sola mención a su hermano lo distrajo lo suficiente para darle tiempo a la desconocida de actuar sin más preámbulos.

En menos de dos segundos, ella apareció a escasos centímetros de sí y cortó misteriosamente con lo que a él le pareció un solo movimiento de sus manos, las ataduras que lo retenían. Acto seguido, tomó sus manos, no sin evitar provocarle un excepcional y cálido cosquilleo al muchacho recorrer toda su espalda, algo muy parecido a una descarga eléctrica. Inmediatamente después, posó sus ojos de un profundo azul cielo sobre los suyos con tal ímpetu que, pronto reparó en que ella le estaba obligando a cerrar los suyos. Fue ahí donde un agudo dolor se extendió por su cuerpo, como si volviese a ser desgarrado por los perros.

Al comenzar los gritos, la joven pronunció con prisa algo que le fue completamente ajeno, pero que aturdió todos sus sentidos por completo, exceptuando al auditivo.

Tan pronto como sus ojos se sellaron, un mar de rugidos furiosos se alzaron alrededor y el dolor físico volvió con mayor intensidad que nunca. Pero los bramidos finalmente acallaron.

No supo si la empresa había tenido éxito, y tampoco le importaba mucho ya que a pesar de todo, ella lo había liberado. Solo por eso estaba agradecido, y lo estuvo más aún puesto que a su alrededor al fin había algo que le era gratamente familiar. Solo tardo un par de minutos en asimilar que estaba tendido sobre algo sólido y que una brisa gélida lo envolvía, sin embargo toda la parte superior de su cuerpo la cargaba alguien con los brazos ¿acaso era...?

-- -- -- -- --oo-- -- -- -- --oo-- -- -- -- --

― ¡Dean! – intentó gritar, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. ¡_Qué está pasando!_ Sam estaba desesperado. Oportunamente el eco de esa voz nuevamente hizo acto de presencia, justo antes de que el joven comenzara a patalear por recuperar el control de sí mismo.

― Confía en mí – pidió la voz con entereza. Sam inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y la exhaló intentando relajarse. Y dado a que dio resultado, se concentró por completo en repetir la acción para calmarse lo más posible; solo así apresuraría las cosas.

Cuando despertó y miró hacia el exterior de la habitación, supo que aún era de noche, pero ya faltaban escasos minutos para vislumbrar un nuevo amanecer. _Odio las pesadillas,_ pensó. Sin embargo inmediatamente descartó esa posibilidad, ya que una pesadilla jamás podría provocar un sufrimiento como el que estaba experimentando.

Poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar sus sentidos, y con estos, un intenso dolor en cada una de sus extremidades; parte de ello se debía a la fuerza con que se había estado aferrando al cuerpo de Dean que, para su gran asombro, comenzó repentinamente a retorcerse y convulsionarse. Todos los arañazos y mordeduras provocadas por los perros infernales continuaban abiertas.

Justo cuando fue a palpar la frente de Dean, empapada por la fiebre, abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir que su propio cuerpo se estremecía escandalosamente de dolor, sin mencionar el intenso frío que lo carcomía, y que iba aumentando de intensidad con estrépito, mientras él seguía sin entender porqué.

A medida que estos insoportables escalofríos lo traspasaban, su mente luchaba para no sumirse en la inconsciencia. No podía rendirse, no por lo menos hasta estar seguro de que Dean sobreviviría de algún modo.

Intentó ponerse de pié, pero no lo logró; las piernas le temblaban como si fueran tan endebles como la gelatina, exponiéndolo a desfallecer en cualquier momento. ¡¿_Qué nos está pasando?!_

― Necesito...llevarlo...por...favor – trataba de articular al mismo tiempo que luchaba por mantenerse lúcido pese al dolor que su cuerpo experimentaba en esos momentos – un...hospital...por...favor.

Cuando volteó hacia los dos sujetos, le impactó tremendamente ver a una joven de cabellera oscura e indescriptible hermosura tendida sobre el suelo. Estaba muy pálida y sus labios, delicados y levemente alargados, poco a poco se tornaban desvaídos, resaltando aún más la armonía de su rostro; cosa que con el común de las personas que están muriendo tiene el efecto contrario, es decir, se ven aterradores.

Sam intentó preguntar al hombre junto a ella qué le había ocurrido como para estar así, pero tal y como lo presentía, su voz se debilitó tanto que ya no emitía ningún tipo de sonido.

El hombre, con vestimentas tan comunes como las de ellos pero de majestuosa presencia, tenía el cabello del mismo tono que el de la joven, le caía liso y brillante hasta los hombros. Inclinado al costado de ella, mantenía la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de la muchacha, con una expresión de implacable concentración en el rostro.

Cuando éste captó la fija atención que le prestaba Sam, lo miró directamente a los ojos y ese fue el fin para él. No logró aguantar un solo segundo más sin dejarse caer aturdido a un costado del cuerpo de su hermano. Lo último que logró escuchar con claridad justo antes de caer de rodillas y desplomarse en el suelo, fue el lejano sonido de los gritos de Dean, que seguía retorciéndose de pánico y dolor mientras apretaba con desesperación su brazo izquierdo, como si tuviese la intención de aferrarse a él.

-- -- -- -- --oo-- -- -- -- --oo-- -- -- -- --

― ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? – preguntó un hombre al que en principio no reconoció. Por no mencionar que ni siquiera le era familiar; ese tono tan serio e imponente, y sin embargo al mismo tiempo tan afable y sincero. Absolutamente foráneo.

Justo cuando Sam visualizó el rostro del sujeto, un montón de imágenes que en principio eran confusas, comenzaron a tomar forma. Reconstruyéndole de ese modo todo lo acaecido en las últimas horas.

― ¿Dónde está Dean? – soltó incorporándose de golpe. Y dado a lo brusco del movimiento, todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Alguien lo había dejado sobre un sofá bastante maltratado, pero cómodo – ¿dónde está? ¿está bien? – y algo más volvió a sus recuerdos – la muchacha...¿qué le ocurrió?

― Ellos están bien – respondió el hombre con la voz neutra mientras le ayudaba a levantarse – pero todos debemos marcharnos cuanto antes. Ellos saben que seguimos aquí y es un riesgo que no podemos tomar Sam. Y eso los incluye a ti y tu hermano.

― ¿Dónde esta Bobby? – pero recordó que el extraño no conocía al viejo, más éste podría haberse presentado en el lapso en que estuvo inconsciente.

― No sabemos nada de él Sam. No apareció por aquí – respondió con precisión lo que el joven se preguntaba a sí mismo.

Luego de decir aquello, con un gesto le indicó a seguirle por el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras de la casa, que ahora estaba tan estropeada que, parecía como si un torbellino hubiese estado dentro de ella.

Le siguió en silencio hasta la puerta de una habitación en la que no habían irrumpido. Al entrar en ella, notó de inmediato que estaba en lo correcto, ya que ésta no había sufrido daño alguno.

Al ver a su hermano durmiendo profundamente, de pronto originó un inmenso alivio que inundó su pecho, extinguiendo de ese modo el enorme vacío que sentía por completo. El mayor de los Winchester estaba tendido sobre un viejo catre con una exorbitante serenidad plasmada en el rostro.

Curiosamente, antes de entrar en ese cuarto, Sam estaba al tanto de las múltiples heridas que Dean había sufrido, y por esa misma razón le impactó notar que todas ellas habían sanado; misteriosamente no había evidencia del ataque. Ni siquiera quedaron cicatrices.

Extraño, y no obstante muy propio, si en cuanto a los desconocidos se trataba. Sacar al mayor de los Winchester del mismísimo infierno era tan posible como devolverle la vida a sus padres. Pero ellos lo habían hecho. No sabía cómo, pero así había sido.

― La muchacha, podría... – pero el hombre se le adelantó.

― Jade está bien, no necesitas agradecerle nada – el rostro del muchacho se entristeció un poco. Ella había sido quien trajo a Dean de vuelta; lo enferma que la había visto antes de desmayarse lo hacía sentir algo culpable. Tal vez se encontraba en peligro – te aseguro que ella está bien, pero no puede veros por ahora. Dentro de poco volverán a encontrarse, y si aún lo crees, ya llegará el día en que puedas darle las gracias.

― Pero, ¿a dónde ha ido?

― A ninguna parte – el desconocido sonrió disimuladamente – me está esperando en las afueras de este pueblo, pero no se siente preparada para hablar.

Sin haberse percatado, habían bajado al primer piso y se habían detenido en el mismo sitio en que habían acontecido los hechos. Sam, aún débil, se sentó en lo que quedaba del sofá del que se había levantado y de pronto, llegó a su mente algo que hasta el momento había pasado por alto.

― Ruby...

― Escapó justo después de que te dormiste. – contestó el hombre sin titubear, pero sus ojos reflejaban un atisbo de incomodidad – Habíamos dejado el cuerpo de la muchacha en la casa de al lado, porque ya no parecía estar poseso – explicó – pero cuando volvimos a verla, ya se había ido.

― Era de esperar – comentó Sam despreocupado – y dudo mucho que vuelva.

― Estoy seguro de que te equivocas. Puede que sea un demonio, pero muchos de ellos anhelan ser libres, desean ser perdonados. Y ella puede ser uno de esos pocos Sam.

El joven rió con cierta amargura.

― Sigo sin entender qué fue lo que ocurrió, cómo es que...

― Lo sabrás cuando sea el momento correcto – luego, el individuo agregó de inmediato lo que Sam estaba por preguntar, leyendo sus pensamientos – no Sam, no somos demonios, así que no creas que tienes deudas con nosotros. Lo demás lo entenderán cuando dentro de poco nos volvamos a encontrar. Es necesario separarnos, puesto que todos necesitamos descansar. Lo que se avecina no será fácil Sam. Lo digo en serio.

― Pero ese día cuándo llegará.

― Paciencia Sam, será más pronto de lo que crees – el joven asintió, entendiendo que nada más obtendría como respuesta. Por ahora.

― No lo olvidaré – concluyó el muchacho mientras le tendía una mano al hombre – realmente les agradecemos lo que han hecho. Sé que Dean pensará lo mismo.

El hombre estrechó su diestra con la de Sam, sonriendo con tristeza.

― Puede que tengas razón – comentó para sí mismo. Sam le oyó, mas no entendió el comentario – de cualquier modo, ha sido un placer conocerlos. Sam, deben partir en cuanto puedan. Traten de desaparecer del mapa un par de días – recomendó con prudencia el hombre – y cuando dije descanso, me refería a eso exactamente. Nada de cazar – advirtió. Sam asintió sin comprometerse realmente.

― Lo digo en serio. Si eres paciente, en poco tiempo podrás volver a tu trabajo – Sam sonrió sin mucho entusiasmo. Cazar no era una de sus entretenciones pero si así ayudaba a terminar con todo ese caos, no se echaría atrás.

Dedicándole un último asentimiento y a pesar del millar de preguntas que tenía, sabía que el desconocido no diría más del tema.

― Ya es tiempo de marcharnos muchacho.

― No me equivoco al decir que no puedes decir adónde irán ¿verdad? – el hombre por primera vez dejó escapar una débil sonrisa de diversión – lo sabía – corroboró Sam tendiéndole la mano como gesto de despedida.

― Nos veremos pronto Samuel – fue lo ultimo que dijo el hombre al ya haber girado la manecilla de la puerta para luego desaparecer tras ella.

-- -- -- -- --oo-- -- -- -- --oo-- -- -- -- --

― ¿Sammy? – masculló desorientado. La garganta el escocía de lo reseca que estaba.

― Espero que no hayas creído que te librarías de mi tan fácilmente hermanito – respondió con evidente alegría el menor de los Winchester.

Había estado sentado justo fuera del cuarto, meditando sobre la poca información que tenía en mente. Cuando oyó la voz de Dean, sonrió y entreabrió la puerta, asomándose con normalidad a través de ella.

― ¿Cómo te sientes?

― De maravillas hermanito – sonrió de oreja a oreja – lo que no entiendo es porque me siento tan bien. Supongo que esto no es el infierno ¿verdad? – comentó intrigado – sigo vivo ¿no? – la confusión figuró en sus ojos.

― Por supuesto idiota – soltó Sam algo desconcertado mientras se sentaba con las piernas entrecruzadas sobre el suelo.

Dean se sentó en el borde de la cama realmente preocupado.

― No lo entiendo – manifestó – yo vi a los perros. ¿Por qué no me llevaron? – Sam quedó perplejo. Dean no recordaba absolutamente nada; o le estaba tomando el pelo, cosa que era bastante probable según la personalidad de su hermano, mas al meditarlo, sabía que por bufón que éste fuese, no jugaría con algo tan serio.

― ¿De veras no recuerdas nada? – dijo atónito.

― ¿Qué se supone que debería recordar?

― Dean...los perros – No. No podía ocultarle lo que había pasado. Dean no se lo perdonaría, por muchas razones que hubiesen de por medio. Qué daño podía hacerle si de todos modos su memoria no había retenido nada – los perros si te llevaron Dean.

Su hermano al parecer no le creyó, dado a que reía como si le hubiese contado una buena chanza. Pero las risas se fueron tan pronto como llegaron, ya que al ver la seriedad y preocupación en el rostro de Sam, la situación estaba lejos de ser graciosa.

― ¿Entonces éste es el infierno? – exclamó sonriendo, pero absolutamente estupefacto – es una broma ¿verdad? – Sam negó moviendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro – ¡¿qué demonios sucede aquí entonces Sammy?!

Sam se reacomodó en el suelo, sin comprender qué había sucedido con Dean. _Por qué no recuerda nada _repasaba su mente al mismo tiempo que él le narraba todo lo que había ocurrido, o por lo menos de lo que él estaba al tanto.

Para cuando terminó su relato, sentía una imperiosa necesidad de salir de allí. Era como si un presentimiento le estuviese advirtiendo que se apresuraran. Dean lo observaba, aunque en realidad éste estuviese absorto en sus propias cavilaciones.

―Debemos irnos Dean – se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, dejando en ascuas a su hermano y lo sabía; solo por eso se giró – sacaré comida. De camino a casa de Bobby lo discutiremos, debemos averiguar si aún está con vida – expuso con tristeza. Tenía esperanzas en ello.

Recordaba con claridad la cantidad de demonios que acompañaban a Lilith y, desde que entraron en esa casa no habían vuelto a verle. Durante las horas pasadas no hubo ningún indicio que les dejase creer que el viejo Bobby siguiese allí.

De no ser así tal ves Ellen sabría algo.


End file.
